BEGIN AGAIN
by Flor McCarty O' Shea
Summary: Los amores van y vienen. Las personas te lastiman. La confianza desaparece y a veces no queda más opción que encerrarse en uno mismo. Quizás una cita con el chico perfecto pueda lograr que Bella Swan pase página y pueda volver a creer en el amor de una vez por todas y para siempre. OS basado en la canción de Taylor Swift, Begin Again.


**_BEGIN AGAIN_**

**_(por Flor McCarty O'shea)_**

_OS basado en la canción de Taylor Swift, Begin Again. Las personas van y vienen. Las personas te lastiman. La confianza desaparece y aveces no queda más opción que encerrarse en uno mismo. Quizás una cita con el chico perfecto pueda lograr que Bella Swan pase página ypueda volver a creer en el amor._

_**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen. Son propiedad de las grandiosas Stephenie Meyer y Taylor Swift respectivamente.**  
_

* * *

Observo mi figura en el espejo por décima vez y me aseguro que todo esté completamente en su lugar.

Mi pelo, color caoba y largo hasta la cintura, está alisado a la perfección gracias a mi hermana menor Alice, quien insistió en que debía llevarlo así y dejar de lado aunque sea por un día mi cabellera con ondas.

El maquillaje no se ha corrido, pues es a prueba de agua. Decido no llevar mucho, pero si lo suficiente para resaltar mis grandes ojos chocolate. El rubor no es necesario, probablemente esté sonrojada desde el primer momento en que te vea. Retoco mi labial y agrego una nueva capa de Gloss transparente solo por si acaso.

He elegido mi atuendo preferido para la ocasión, aunque no sé bien por qué. El estampado de flores contrasta a la perfección con mi piel pálida. Mi madre me obsequió este vestido la navidad pasada, cuando la visitamos en Nueva York. Por primera vez, ambas coincidimos en algo: la prenda había sido creada para una joven sencilla aunque femenina. Justo como yo. Agradezco mentalmente por el clima primaveral de Jacksonville. No hubiese podido permitirme usar algo así en un lugar tan húmedo y frío como es Forks, el pequeño pueblo en el que viví hasta mis catorce.

Me he puesto tacones por primera vez en casi dos años. A Jacob mi ex–novio, no le gustaba que los usara, pues según él me hacían ver "accesible y vulgar". Me había terminado por acostumbrar a las sandalias bajas y Converse, sólo para complacerlo. Quizás a ti sí te agraden.

Vuelvo mis ojos hacia mi reflejo. Me encanta lo que veo. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentirme bonita. Sí, definitivamente todo está perfecto, salvo mi corazón, al que repentinamente se le ha caído un pedazo de sí al recordarlo.

Corro hasta mi mesa de noche. Tomo mis auriculares y los conecto al iPod que está sobre el escritorio. _How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved By You)_ comienza a sonar, y es como una brisa de aire fresco para mis sentidos. Jacob jamás había entendido nada sobre la música de James Taylor. Para mí, en cambio, significaba absolutamente todo.

— ¡Isabella Swan baja inmediatamente, tienes una cita! — grita Alice desde la planta baja y sé que ha llegado la hora. Tomo mi cartera, las llaves y algo de dinero y desciendo las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar con mis propios pies. Mi hermana me espera taconeando el parqué, en una clara muestra de descontento. — Llegarás tarde si no sales AHORA — vuelve a hablar y yo ruedo los ojos. Su ansiedad jamás ha tenido remedio y dudo que pueda ser calmada ahora.

— ¿Cuál es el problema de llegar un poco más tarde?

— No puedes hacerle esperar. Es de mala educación — habla como si aquello fuera un hecho obvio.

— Quizá el también se retrase un poco, sabes como son los hombres… — me encojo de hombros. La realidad es que no sé si quiero hacer lo que estoy por hacer. No creo estar lista para este tipo de cosas. No sé si quiero verte. Me maldigo a mí misma por prestarle atención a Ángela, mi mejor amiga, y aceptar salir a tomar algo contigo.

— No es como él, Bella — siempre tan directa —, no lo subestimes.

— Pero — intento justificarme pero ella llega hasta mí y me silencia con su dedo índice.

— Pero nada — toma mi rostro entre sus manos, como consolándome y finalmente dice con un tono tranquilizador — han pasado ocho meses, ya es tiempo Bella. Dale una oportunidad, DATE una oportunidad—. Quiero llorar, pero no lo hago. Sonrío a medias, respiro profundamente y decido que lo mejor es enfrentarme a mis miedos de una vez. Rosalie Hale, la mejor amiga de mi hermana, se acerca y sonríe.

— Suerte con mi primo — me guiña un ojo y yo ya comienzo a ruborizarme.

— No debes desearme suerte, sino éxitos …

— … porque la suerte es para mediocres —completan las dos hastiadas.

— Conozco esa patética frase que decía Jacob de memoria Bella, ahora por favor, deja de repetirla o voy a querer golpearlo — amenaza Alice como si estuviera dándome un sermón. Hay días que no sé quién es la menor y quién la mayor en la familia.

— Yo creo que es bastante coherente…

— A veces la suerte si es necesaria, no todo pasa por el éxito y por salir triunfal ante un obstáculo. La vida te está dando otra chance, no todos la obtienen, así que creo que sí, realmente mereces que te deseemos suerte — la abrazo. Ella siempre tiene las palabras correctas para todo.

— Las veo luego chicas — saludo y salgo de mi casa con el Sol poniéndose por el oeste.

Corro hasta mi vieja camioneta, la enciendo y me encamino al centro de la ciudad. Es un atardecer precioso en Florida. La brisa refresca mi mente por completo.

No hay mucho lugar para aparcar, por lo que debo dejar el vehículo a unas cuadras del lugar donde voy a encontrarte. Analizo si debería volver y dejarte plantado, pero rechazo la idea al instante. Ya estoy aquí y no hay marcha atrás. Camino hasta Pete el Tuerto – un bar de estilo Irlandés característico de la zona – rezando por que haya un lugar libre donde pueda esperarte hasta que llegues, pero el destino me sorprende. Ya estás allí. Al levantar la vista y verme te pones de pie y sonríes como si la vida se te fuese en ello. Luces radiante ¿qué digo radiante? PERFECTO. Siempre has sido un monumento a la belleza. Eres alto y tienes un cuerpo atlético, por lo que llamas la atención de cualquiera. Tu cabello desordenado de un color similar al cobrizo provocan ganas de tocarlo; tus ojos verde esmeralda son completamente atrapantes; tu nariz recta y mandíbula cuadrada te dan ese toque masculino que te hace verte como un modelo. Me encantas, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes. Eres un chico atento, callado y muy respetuoso. Te la pasas entre libros y clases extracurriculares. Siempre te vistes con camisas de colores, pantalones desgastados y accesorios de moda, que te hacen lucir como una estrella de cine. A muchos les parece excéntrica tu personalidad, pero a mí me fascina. Los imbéciles del equipo de básquetbol siempre han dicho que eres marica, ñoño, ridículo, entre otras miles de estupideces que ni siquiera ellos se creen. Tú jamás le has hecho caso a sus comentarios.

Hoy luces unos Jeans negros y zapatos a juego, una camisa escocesa con varios colores y unos anteojos al estilo nerd que sueles llevar siempre en las clases que compartimos. Tan hermoso… Intento controlar mi cara de idiota para que no pienses que estoy totalmente mal de la cabeza. Me esperas pacientemente hasta que llego a tu lado y te acercas para saludarme con delicadeza, dándome un ligero abrazo. Tu toque y tu aroma me hacen estremecer de una forma inesperada.

— ¡Es bueno verte, Isabella! — exclamas con una sonrisa mientras corres mi silla gentilmente para que pueda sentarme. Ya comienzo a ruborizarme.

— Edward, te he dicho miles de veces que me llames Bella — te aclaro entre risas discretas. Te sientas frente a mí y yo te observo como idiota.

— Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez que quiera dirigirme a ti, Bella — bromeas y río contigo. Seguramente notaste lo tensa que estoy y estás intentando calmar el ambiente para que pueda entrar en confianza fácilmente. Silencio incómodo. De acuerdo, debo hablar.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

— Maravillosamente bien, días calurosos como este levantan mi ánimo.

— Concuerdo contigo, quería ponerme este vestido, ¿te imaginas la situación si hiciese frío?

— Estarías ya hecha un cubo de hielo — bromeas—. Por cierto, estás preciosa — me señalas y vuelvo a ruborizarme — y ahora que lo recuerdo, traje algo para ti —mueves tus manos hasta la chaqueta que está colgada en el respaldo de tu silla y sacas del bolsillo una flor. Ay no. Esto es tan cliché que me debato internamente entre aceptar el regalo y huir despavorida. Pones el obsequio sobre la mesa—. Mi hermanita Elizabeth me obligó a traértela— Dices. La das vuelta y noto que detrás lleva un broche. Una flor de tela. Un arreglo para el cabello — lo heredamos de mi madre Esme, ya sabes, el amor por los accesorios. No estás en obligación de usarla, sólo que no quise venir con las manos vacías — agachas la cabeza, algo avergonzado. Yo no puedo casi ni hablar. El gesto se me ha hundido en el corazón, definitivamente no me esperaba algo así. Sin decir nada tomo el broche y lo coloco en un costado de mi cabeza, sujetando un mechón que tenía suelto en la cara.

— Es precioso, ¿cómo me queda? — te pregunto con una sonrisa.

— Perfecto — me miras fijamente y otra vez siento que mis mejillas toman color. Tu rostro vuelve a relajarse — ¿cómo vas con Álgebra?

A partir de ese momento comenzamos a hablar de cosas banales y sin sentido. Sé que estudiarás Literatura en Brown, como yo. Que eres el mayor de tres hermanos y que siempre cumples el rol de protector de tu hermana menor, defendiéndola de tu otro hermano, tal como lo hago yo. Sé que eres vegetariano y aunque apoyo tu idea, jamás podría dejar de comer hamburguesas. Me hablas sobre tu cicatriz en la espalda de cuando Anthony y tu primo Jasper, te partieron una rama enorme jugando a los piratas y yo te hablo de la vez que rodé por las escaleras mientras limpiaba unas fotos familiares. Poco a poco comenzamos a entrar más y más en confianza. Me siento feliz, quiero cantar y bailar a medida que nos volvemos más íntimos, más cómplices.

— ¿Tres veces? ¿Es en serio? — te reclinas sobre tu silla y comienzas a carcajear como poseso. La gente a nuestro alrededor nos mira raro.

— No es gracioso — Hago una mueca de disgusto. Sé que no lo es. Sé que sólo quieres que yo te apruebe para que pueda caer en tus garras. Pero no lo haré.

— Bella, no puedes decirme que te has confundido tres veces a tu madre, en el mismo lugar, el mismo día, y con la misma persona y pretender que no me cause gracia… — aún continúas riéndote y empiezo a creer que quizás no me mientes.

— Te juro que era como su hermana perdida. La pobre mujer estaba hastiada de que le gritara "mami" en cada pasillo del mercado.

— Eres increíble

—No, soy patosa, torpe y distraída — o al menos era eso lo que Jacob opinaba de mí. Agacho la cabeza como si me avergonzara de mis pensamientos.

— Yo creo que todo eso te hace adorable — dices despreocupadamente y te encoges de hombros. Mi corazón late frenéticamente.

—Gracias… creo — probablemente mi cara está completamente azul.

Terminamos nuestro jugo de naranja y pides la cuenta. Me ofrezco a pagar la mitad, pero no me lo permites bajo ninguna circunstancia, alegando que tú me invitaste y por ende yo no tengo que gastar un centavo. Te lo agradezco y me miras con ternura. De repente noto que frunces el ceño, como si estuvieses debatiéndote internamente qué pasará después. Relajas la cara nuevamente y vuelves a sonreírme mientras la camarera se lleva los vasos vacíos y tú le das una propina.

— ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta? — preguntas señalando con tu cabeza el parque que tenemos en frente. No puedo negarme. Quiero, necesito, pasar más tiempo contigo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento que puedo ser yo misma sin dar explicaciones, Tú me aceptas y eso es importante.

Caminamos hasta la fuente que hay en el centro de la plaza. A pesar de que ya anocheció hay un clima hermoso, por lo que me sorprende que el lugar esté completamente vacío.

— ¿Te molesta si pongo algo de música? — preguntas mostrándome tu teléfono.

— No, para nada — te sonrío y automáticamente un tema que conozco a la perfección llena mis oídos. Me quedo sin aliento. No puede ser posible

_— Something In The Way She Moves_ — susurro y tú me miras confundido.

— ¿Conoces a James Taylor?

— ¿Que si lo conozco? ¡Me fascina! Tengo todos sus discos, son como las reliquias familiares.

— ¡Yo también los tengo! — celebras.

— Charlie, mi padre, nos lo inculcó a Emmett, a Alice y a mí casi como una religión.

— Mi madre me obliga a tocar_ You've Got a Friend_ en el piano cada vez que vienen sus amigas a pintar sobre tela y comer pasteles — no te dejo terminar de hablar, empiezo a reír demasiado fuerte. Tú me miras molesto — lo sé, lo sé, probablemente estás imaginando la situación en tu cabeza y por eso te ríes así, sé que te va bien con la guitarra, y te advierto Swan, puedo obligarte a tocar conmigo para Esme.

— No lo harías

— Ponme a prueba — te burlas y te empujo mientras caminamos alrededor de los bancos y juegos.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo mientras bromeamos y continuamos conversando. Las horas son minutos contigo y no puedo descifrar si eso es bueno o malo. Odio que el tiempo haga estragos con mi persona. Miro mi reloj y con algo de tristeza, te digo que es hora de irme. Te pregunto si necesitas que te lleve, a lo que respondes que viniste con tu Volvo, pero que te agradaría acompañarme hasta mi coche. Pasamos por una casa totalmente decorada con luces navideñas. Nos miramos extrañados, es junio y nos resulta bastante ridículo que ya comiencen a vender accesorios para las fiestas que vendrán recién en seis meses. El lugar te recuerda a la casa de Amy Smart en la película _Just Friends_ y a la escena en la que Anna Faris, la novia loca de Ryan Reynolds destroza todo porque la otra chica le robó a su hombre.

— Vemos esa película todos las jodidas navidades, incluso a veces decoramos la casa de una forma similar — dices cuando llegamos a mi camioneta—. Algún día tienes que venir a verla, siempre y cuando no tengas un ex-novio loco al que se le de por destruir mi fachada — sé que bromeas, pero de repente mi sonrisa se borra. Su rostro vuelve y otra vez tengo miedo de ti. Me asusta el hecho de que estés jugando conmigo, de que esto sea solo un pasatiempo para ti. Que te vayas con otra rápidamente, justo como Jacob lo hizo con Vanessa. No puedo permitírtelo.

Notas que algo no está en su lugar, me miras preocupado. Te digo que todo va bien, pero no me crees. Soy como un libro abierto, demasiado fácil de leer. Automáticamente te acercas más a mí y tomas mi rostro entre tus manos, justo como hizo mi hermana en la tarde. Tiemblo ante tu tacto.

— Siento lo que dije recién, no estaba pensando.

— No pasa na— quiero interrumpirte, pero no me dejas.

— Déjame terminar, por favor. Sé que te han herido Bella, sé que no quieres volver a estar cerca de un hombre nunca más e incluso esta tarde vi en tus ojos como tus sentimientos peleaban en silencio.

— Tú no sabes nada — quiero apartar mi rostro pero me tienes atrapada. Tus ojos verdes siguen penetrando mi alma y no tengo más fuerzas para luchar.

— Por supuesto que sé. Te he visto llorar en el fondo del salón de Literatura, he notado como desvías la mirada cuando Jacob va de la mano de su novia, noto que le das la espalda en la clase de Gimnasia todo el tiempo…

— ¿Y eso qué tiene?

— Te ha roto el corazón — sentencias—. Te ha abandonado. Pero yo jamás te haría algo así, ¿no lo sientes? — llevas mi mano a tu pecho. Tu corazón va a mil por hora—. Late por ti y sería incapaz de hacerte daño. Dame una chance, sólo una.

— N-no lo s-sé — tartamudeo al notar que te fuiste acercando cada vez más. Nuestras narices se rozan.

— Llevo mucho tiempo esperando por ti, mi amor, por favor dame la oportunidad de ser algo más que tu compañero de clase — lo dices de una forma tan encantadora que no puedo resistirme y acorto la distancia entre nosotros. Tu boca sabe a gloria, mi cuerpo se convierte en gelatina. Cuando eres conciente de lo que está sucediendo, me abrazas por la cintura y me pegas más a tu cuerpo, como reteniéndome.

La verdad es que no quiero irme. Necesito quedarme toda la vida allí, besándote. Y está mal. No puedo volver a depender de nadie. Me alejo con brusquedad y me subo a mi camioneta sin siquiera darte tiempo a reaccionar. Te veo dolido a través del espejo retrovisor mientras acelero, y comienzo a llorar. Al llegar a casa no quiero hablar con nadie, me encierro en mi cuarto y dejo salir todas mis penas y dudas en mi cama, mientras intento despejar mi cabeza y parar de pensar en todo lo que me haces sentir.

El llanto no me ha permitido dormir en toda la noche, pero me levanto de todas formas. No tengo hambre, por lo que me doy una ducha rápida y parto a la escuela sin desayunar. Tengo demasiado miedo de enfrentarte, de que me odies por lo que he hecho. Porque creo que te quiero, haberte conocido más profundamente me hizo darme cuenta que eres especial, como nadie más. Aunque también Jacob lo era, y eso me hace dudar otra vez. Casi como si lo estuviera llamando aparece de la mano de su novia pelirroja y cuando esta se descuida, el imbécil me guiña un ojo. Por primera vez en ocho meses se dirige hacia mí y deja de pretender que soy invisible. Me provoca asco, solo eso. Ni siquiera se ha acercado y siento una sensación de rechazo hacia su persona en todo mi cuerpo que es difícil pasar por alto. Me sorprende que me suceda eso con alguien a quien creí aún amar. Parece una señal del destino lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Entonces veo tu coche gris estacionando frente a mi Chevy y sales cargando una gran cantidad de libros. Tus ojos conectan con los míos y lo siento. Tú no me provocas asco ni ninguna sensación similar. Me tranquilizas, me das paz y tengo la necesidad de estar contigo y no alejarme nunca más de tu lado.

Y por primera vez sigo mi instinto. Entre lágrimas corro hacia ti. Me recibes tirando toda tu carga al suelo, con los brazos abiertos, como si me estuvieses esperando desde siempre. Empiezo a llorar más fuerte sobre tu boca mientras te beso, y creo que tú también lo haces. Separas tus labios de los míos para limpiar mis lágrimas con besos. Pienso por última vez en mi ex-novio, como despidiéndolo. Automáticamente todos mis malos recuerdos de borran de mi cabeza, dejando espacio para los momentos que van a venir. Contigo.

— Quiero darte una oportunidad, Edward Cullen — respondo a tu declaración de la noche previa—. Creo en ti, y siento que esto es lo correcto. Te quiero — admito avergonzada.

— Y yo te quiero a ti, cielo. No sabes lo feliz que me haces — tu respuesta me relaja. Vuelves a besarme. Escucho insultos a la lejanía. Volteo sólo para encontrarme a Jacob haciendo un escándalo. Todos nos miran, pero no me importa. Sé que todo está en su lugar. Me tomas de la mano y caminamos entre la multitud de alumnos.

Abrimos la puerta de entrada del instituto tomados de la mano como si eso fuera un símbolo. El inicio de lo nuestro.

Y un nuevo comienzo para mí.

* * *

_**HOLA A TODOS! Llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin escribir. No tengo tiempo para nada, estoy trabajando, estudiando y preparando muchísimos proyectos, por lo que no podré continuar con mis historias hasta las vacaciones de verano, que comienzan en diciembre. Meapena mucho, pero la verdad que es tantos proyectos personales tienen mi cabeza en otro lado.**_

_**Les traigo aquí un pequeño OS que fue inspirado en el tema de Taylor Swift (una de mis cantantes preferidas en el mundo) Begin Again. Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios. ¡Besos enormes a todos!ç**_

FLOR_**  
**_


End file.
